It is common for vehicle operators to transport items that extend above a roofline of a vehicle. Items may be transported on a roof of the vehicle. For example, a cargo carrier may be attached to the roof to accommodate additional luggage. A roof mounted bicycle rack may be attached to transport bicycles. Items that extend above the roofline may be transported in a bed of a truck. Further, the vehicle may tow a trailer that extends above the roofline of the vehicle.
When an object or trailer is present that extends above the roofline, vertical clearance of the vehicle may be an issue. The vertical clearance of the vehicle is that elevation of an overhead object that the vehicle can safely pass under. Typical overhead objects may be a bridge or a garage. Objects transported on the roof of the vehicle decrease the vertical clearance of the vehicle. A problem occurs when a total height of the vehicle and roof-mounted object is less than the vertical clearance. For example, a bicycle mounted on a vehicle roof that is entering a garage with a standard vertical clearance may make contact with the garage.